Unexpected
by randomdreams
Summary: A surprise is in store for Inuyasha, Kagome, and their friends. What will happen? How will it involve Sesshoumaru and Naraku? InuKag SanMir NOT MARY SUE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me. All I own is the plot and a few original characters.

Author's Note: There is an original character named Sakura, but she is not, in ANY possible way, connected to Card Captor Sakura. I chose the name because I know very little Japanese and the fact that cherry blossoms appeal to me. This is my first fanfic, constructive criticism is welcomed.

* * *

Tick tock tick. Tick tock tick. Sigh. Higurashi Kagome glanced at the clock in front of the classroom, silently willing the hands to move faster. She turned her head to gaze out the window, ignoring her sensei's endless drone.

"…ome? Kagome? Hello?" a hand waved in front of her face, "Are you ok?"

Kagome snapped out of her daydreams and focused her eyes on her friend.

"Oh, Sakura. Is class over?" she asked.

"Only about 5 minutes ago."

"Well then, let's get going, shall we? Kagome mustered her energy to sound brisk.

"Gee, you must have read my mind," the other girl replied dryly. They left the classroom together, Kagome shaking her head slightly. She had forgotten her friend's sense of humor. She missed it.

A few minutes later, the girls left school. They were to meet Eri, Arimi, and Yuka at McDonald's. They quickly spotted their friends in the noisy restaurant.

So, Sakura, how was it in California?" Eri asked breathlessly. Sakura had been an exchange student in America for the past semester. She had returned to Japan just a week ago. The five friends haven't caught up yet, since Sakura was occupied with adjusting to Tokyo and handling the school paperwork.

"It was very different. School was actually fun and enjoyable. Plus the people were really friendly."

"Were there any cute guys?" Yuka prodded. Sakura looked thoughtful, then answered. "Some were quite cute, but they're just friends." She disappointed Eri and Yuka.

Kagome smiled. At least they were preoccupied with Sakura. They probably won't ask about Inu—

"How's your temperamental boyfriend, Kagome?"

She groaned inwardly. She had spoken too soon. "Uhh…, he's fine. Yeah, He's okay," Kagome humored her audience. She looked down at her food, fiddling with her straw. Sakura recognized Kagome's signs of discomfort. _First, she's absent for a week. Now she seems reluctant to talk about a "boyfriend"?_ Sakura racked her brain, but she couldn't remember anything about a boyfriend in their emails.

After a while, the girls left to go home. Sakura and Kagome headed to the Higurashi shrine. Best friends that have been separated for 6 months need at least 2 nights to make up for lost time. Sakura needed to ask about the "temperamental boyfriend" anyway. Mrs. Higurashi invited Sakura to stay for dinner and Sakura couldn't refuse her excellent cooking. They left their bags in Kagome's room and strolled around the shrine. Kagome was going over different ways to start talking about Inuyasha when Sakura stopped.

"What's that smell?" Sakura asked.

"Huh?" Kagome didn't hear her question.

Sakura sniffed, "I'm almost certain it's pine. I smell it all the time on campus in California. But the shrine doesn't have any pines."

Kagome shrugged, still preoccupied with her thoughts of starting a conversation casually. She was dying to tell her friend everything; it's been hard to keep everything to herself. They stopped in front of the old well-house.

"Remember when we used to play hide-and-seek in there?" Sakura slid the door open and stepped in_. That's funny_, she thought,_ the smell is stronger._

Suddenly, the well emitted a purple light. The ground lurched beneath Sakura's feet and she tumbled into the Bone-Eater's Well. Kagome looked on, utterly horrified. She, too, leaped in, praying to Kami she could catch up to Sakura.

She found her friend floating weightlessly in the time portal, her black and violet tresses billowing behind her.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Kagome asked frantically.

"I'm fine, regardless of the fact that the well was supposed to have a **bottom**. I have no idea what happened."

"Don't worry about it. We'll be okay," Kagome reassured her.

"Uh-huh. How do you know?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Long story." They touched down gently as faltering sunlight peeked into the well. They climbed to the lip of the well with little trouble. Sakura took a deep breath. She told Kagome she smelled the pines around them when she was in the well-house. Kagome led the way to Kaede's village, telling Sakura about the Shikon no Tama and everything else that happened.

* * *

Inuyasha's white ears twitched. "A stranger is approaching," he told Kaede. "And Kagome is with him. I'm going to check it out." He got up and left, a picture of perfect calm. When he was 5 feet from the hut, however, he took off running. _Kagome had better be alright_, he thought.

* * *

Sakura was busy listening to Kagome and being cautious in her new surroundings. She hadn't spoken a word yet. Something tugged at her senses and she looked up. A red blur shot down from the sky.

Inuyasha stood before them, his silver hair settling behind him serenely.

"Who is the wench?" he growled.

"She's my friend, Inuyasha. Is Kaede home? We need to see her," Kagome answered quickly.

"Hn. She's home. You're going to tell me what's going on." Kagome nodded, but continued to tell Sakura about Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha was silently studying the stranger who seemed to know Kagome so well. He noted her form; she was as tall as Kagome with a stronger build. Her hair fell to her waist and she wore the same strange outfit. They entered the hut together and found Sango and Miroku seated with the old miko. Shippou leaped eagerly into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome! You're back! Whatcha bring me?"

"Gomen, Shippou, I wasn't planning on coming today, so I don't have anything with me." Miroku took advantage of the preoccupied Kagome and knelt before Sakura.

"Fair maiden, will you bear my child?" he asked earnestly. Sango stood up and stalked over, fist clenching.

"That's a line I haven't heard before," Sakura laughed, taking her hand out of Miroku's grasp.

"No, I don't bear children for random strangers," her mahogany eyes sparkled with mischief. "I'd duck if I were—"

BOP.

"You," she finished with a chuckle. Sango glared at Miroku—he rubbed his head sheepishly—before apologizing to the girl.

"Gomen nasai," she bowed. "You must be a friend of Kagome's from her era." She straightened herself.

Kagome quickly finished the proper introductions, anxious to ask the question plaguing her mind.

"Kaede, Sakura was pulled into the well by a purple light. The well worked for her and we came back. How?"

"I assume she has a connection with us, just like ye. I have a few notions for that matter," the old miko rose an entered a back room of her hut. Inuyasha stiffened and took a deep breath. Outside, the sun began its descent behind the mountains. Kaede returned with a katana in her hands. Inuyasha shifted his weight and Kagome looked at him questioningly. He fixed his stare at the foreigner and the sword.

As the old woman seated herself, she asked Sakura to show her the right arm.

Sakura complied and rolled up her short sleeve. Five small birthmarks came into view. They were arranged into a flower-like pattern. She explained her name was chosen for the birthmarks.

"Aye, I understand. Take the sword, child, and unsheathe it." Sakura did as she was told. The sword felt lighter than it seemed. As she wrapped her hand around the hilt, she felt a surge of warmth rush up her righ t arm and throughout her body. She paused, adjusting to the sensation, and pulled the sword out of its sheath. The katana slid out easily.

"No, she can't have……impossible," Inuyasha murmured.

"Inuyasha, have you an idea also?" Kaede asked calmly. "Sakura can only have one connection, like Kagome, as a reincarnation."

"But whom?" Kagome was confused.

"Hi..Hikari. It can only be Hikari," Inuyasha answered, somewhat shakily.

* * *

Sakura and Kagome climbed out of the well and exited the small building. A deep blue canopy greeted them as darkness spread from the east.

"Wow," Sakura said breathlessly. She looked back as the simple house containing a powerful time portal. The two girls walked into Kagome's house.

* * *

Author's Note: well, that was my first try at fanfiction...I'll try to update everyday, so please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me. All I own is the plot and a few original characters.

* * *

Author's Note: I have added the existence of nymphs in my story. I realize they may not exist in Japanese legends, but for the sake of my plot, please accept it.

When Sakura got home, she found her parents leisurely watching TV. Taking a moment to stand in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows, she admired the view. She could see many twinkling stars in the pitch-black sky. The apartment was thirty stories high and in a suburb, so fewer buildings were in the way. Sakura made her way to a spot beside her mother on the couch.

"Mom, Dad, can I have a moment?" she asked. Her parents looked at her and nodded. Her dad turned the volume down.

"Sure. We were watching the prank show anyway. What's that?" he pointed to her new katana. Sakura picked up the sword and took a deep breath. "This is a sword I was given two hours ago, in Sengoku Jidai…"

Flashback

"Hi..Hikari. It can only be Hikari," Inuyasha answered, somewhat shakily.

"Who?" Sakura didn't understand.

"The katana was the sword of Hikari-sama. She was a powerful nymph who died 50 years ago. Her sword can be touched if one does not bear any ill will. But only Hikari, as the rightful owner, could unsheathe it and use it."

"Ye are her reincarnation, Sakura. Ye have the same marks on your right arm as she did. And the fact her sword accepted ye is proof enough that ye are her reincarnate." Kaede explained.

"Can you tell us more about this nymph, please?" Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha seemed to know who the woman is, but none of them have ever heard him mention her.

Kaede told them all she knew about Hikari while Inuyasha stared at the floor before him. He was silent again.

Hikari was a nymph of the North-Western realms. Her father was the lord of the realms and was renown for his great power. Both her parents were beautiful beings, even by nymph standards. Hikari, too, was beautiful and powerful. Her excellent swordsmanship skills and combat techniques were rare among nymphs. She befriended Kikyou a few months after she was entrusted with the Shikon no Tama. Hikari appeared to be a young woman, but Kikyou did not know her age. Ever since, she would accompany Kikyou on her travels and was well-known among the villagers. Kikyou often received her assistance in defeating youkai that sought the Shikon. In fact, Kaede doubted if Kikyou could have protected the Shikon so well if Hikari hadn't been with her.

Flashback ends

"…they concluded I was supposed to inherit some of her powers like Kagome did with Kikyou. So now they want me to go back and help them recover the Shikon shards. I'd like to go and Inuyasha and Sango will train me. If I can go back in time, there must be a reason."

Sakura's parents did not believe her at first, thinking it was just a joke, but then Sakura showed them the sword. Sure enough, her father could not pull it out of the scabbard. They knew she was telling the truth when she showed them the naked blade. They agreed, and Sakura prepared to leave the next day. She would be gone for a week.

Inuyasha was a lot more talkative this time. Kagome told her secretly Inuyasha was probably being cautious at first, deciding if Sakura posed a threat. He immediately started to train her, beginning with her five senses, agility, strength, and speed. Sakura studied Japanese mythology as a hobby, so she knew how good nymphic senses are. Inuyasha told her Hikari's senses were even better, rivaling a youkai's. He didn't expect her to have Hikari's senses all over again, but he wanted her to make the best of them. He took her running through his forest, giving pointers on her movements. By noon Sakura was thanking Kami for her outfit. She had the wisdom to wear a sports bra and baggy sweats. A skirt would just get in the way and she wanted unrestricted movement.

Sango taught her basic fighting stances after lunch. They all decided she would be best to teach Sakura as she is a girl, too. She would know where a girl's strength is and how to use it. She and Inuyasha continued training Sakura for a week. On the last day, Sakura was to spar with Inuyasha.

* * *

Author's Note: what do you think? please review…. I promise it gets better…I'm no good at beginnings. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me. All I own is the plot and a few original characters.

* * *

Sakura was exhausted. She had been training for the last week with Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha taught her to sharpen her senses and run faster. He showed her flips and other tricks in the air to control her falls. She could now jump much higher than the average girl and was twice as agile. Her reflexes also improved. Sango instructed her fighting stances because only she understood a girl's balance, strengths, and weak points. Inuyasha taught her swordsmanship. 

She stood up slowly to follow Kagome and Sango to the bathing spring. Sakura knew the village and the forest much better now, considering she spent all her time training there. The girls reached the spring in a few minutes and stripped their clothes without a fuss. Sinking into the blissfully hot water, Sakura sighed contently.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Kagome asked mischievously. Sakura was going to spar with Inuyasha as a final test. Sakura rubbed her tired muscles, trying to relax them. Sango was resting her head on a rock, eyes closed.

"No, I'm looking forward to it. I have an excuse to fight and kick Inuyasha's ass," Sakura replied nonchalantly.

"Sakura, you know what I'm going to say, but I'll say it anyway. Don't get carried away," Kagome warned her friend. Sakura and Inuyasha didn't get along too well. The hanyou had little patience and Sakura was determined to exceed his prejudiced expectations. Sango raised her head and smiled.

"I noticed you two were a little tense. Inuyasha is using reverse psychology, Sakura. Or else he wouldn't bother to do any of this. He knows you can be of help because you are Hikari's reincarnation."

"Yeah, Sakura. I've seen him when he watches your movements. He was impressed," Kagome chimed in.

Sakura nodded while rubbing her shoulders. She was so used to feeling sore that it didn't make a difference anymore. She didn't mind though; it meant her training really was effective. She spoke over her shoulder, "Miroku, if you are in the bushes, I suggest leaving before Sango gets out." The monk's scent had hit Sakura's newly sensitive nose.

Sango scowled and picked up a rock. She whipped it into the bottom of the bush to hear a satisfying thud and "Ow!".

* * *

Inuyasha stood before Sakura with the wind in his hair. The sun had risen only an hour before, but everyone was up to see the final test. The air was crisp and the earth slightly damp, as a result of a light shower the previous night. 

"I am going to go into the forest and you are to find me. You will begin to track my movements after 5 minutes. You must defeat me, Sakura, using all that you know." Inuyasha told her. The girl nodded. "I'm ready."

Inuyasha smirked and turned on his heel. He took off running after a few steps. Their friends wished Sakura good luck as she waited for the minutes to pass. Then she took off after him.

* * *

Sakura ran through the woods, using her nose to find Inuyasha's scent. The winds were shifting slightly to make it difficult. She took a running leap and broke through the canopy of leaves. A few branches scratched her bare arms. Suddenly, a distinct smell smacked her in the nostrils. It was slightly smoky, like a campfire. _Inuyasha's scent_, she thought triumphantly. She quickened her pace and followed it carefully. 

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see a speck of gray following him. It was Sakura, who had finally found him after 15 minutes. He was expecting a good half hour, but the girl approached him rapidly. He sped up his paces and leaped high into the air. His dog ears picked up the rush of air as Sakura followed him up. He landed in a clearing not far from the well. Kagome was already waiting there with Shippou. Sakura flipped forward and landed neatly. _She learned fast and mastered the technique_, Inuyasha thought proudly.

They faced-off each other, **very** much aware of their audience. Inuyasha smirked and said, "Fight me bare-handed first."

"Gladly," the spirited girl replied, rushing at him. The hanyou was expecting her move and dodged. Sakura pivoted and lunged again, punching his arm. They continued dodging each other's blows and kicks until Inuyasha punched her in the gut and she laid a roundhouse kick on his side.

Sakura jumped back and readied herself, ignoring the pain. It didn't hurt too badly. She felt oddly calm and mentally relaxed, but her body was taut. Drawing her sword, she challenged Inuyasha with her seemingly violet eyes. This time, Inuyasha took the offensive first.

He drew Tetsusaiga in its transformed state. With a growl, he ran towards her. Kagome and Shippou each gave a small shriek.

"Inuyasha might kill her! What is he doing!" Kagome all but screamed. Miroku and Sango remained passive, and Sango told her friend to calm down.

"She'll be fine. You've only seen a little bit of her training. Sakura can handle it, and Inuyasha isn't a complete baka," Sango said confidently.

Sakura wasn't fazed at all when her instructor drew the enormous sword. They clashed their blades together, feeling the auras churn and flare. Sakura bent low and tilted her sword. She grazed Inuyasha's right side as she passed, stopping a few feet behind him. He turned to face her again and taunted her.

"How did you miss?" he asked mockingly. Sakura gritted her teeth as another wash of calm overcame her. For some reason, her arms swung up and hurled down towards the ground to the left, away from her target. She didn't remembering thinking about doing that. Inuyasha's smirk widened as he sped towards her. Sakura stayed put, bringing her weapon up to defend herself.

Miroku watched as Sakura missed Inuyasha completely. He saw a small rush of ki form along the cut of the sword. It grew bigger and bigger. The energy began to curve to the right, running behind Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! The attack is coming right at you!" he yelled. Sakura's head snapped to look behind her opponent and saw blazing ki cutting the ground. She put her weight forward and tackled Inuyasha. They slid to a stop two feet away from where the attack struck. Inuyasha tried to roll her over but failed. A few tumbles later saw Sakura on top of Inuyasha, her sword transformed and at his throat.

Kagome and everyone else ran to the two of them. They helped Inuyasha up. Shaking his head, Inuyasha looked at Sakura.

"When did you learn to do that?" he referred to the attack and the transformed sword.

"I didn't." Sakura raised her katana and looked at it in wonder. "How did I do it?"

"Ye are holding the Cold Blossom in your hand, Sakura. 'Tis the mighty sword of the nymph." Kaede told her when she caught up to them.

Inuyasha 'hmphed' and turned to leave. "We will discuss this later."

Sakura blinked. What had she done?

* * *

Author's Note: what did Sakura do? Is Inuyasha mad? Pls review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me. All I own is the plot and a few original characters.

* * *

Sakura flopped down on the cool grass to gaze at the velvety sky. Night had fallen and brought her shining children along. She closed her eyes, relishing the caress of the gentle breeze. Kagome smiled at her friend as she approached. She sat down, too, and looked at the sky as she spoke.

"Thinking?" she asked, almost hesitantly. She shook her head mentally; this girl is her best friend, they can talk about anything. Sakura didn't open her eyes.

"Not really. Just savoring the fresh air," she answered. Opening her eyes, she turned on her side. She propped her head on her right hand to look at Kagome. "I still don't know why it is me."

Kagome frowned. "You don't like what they said?"

Flashback

Inuyasha and Sakura entered Kaede's hut after the spar. Their friends followed. Sakura felt as if she had done something wrong. _But what?_

"You have no recollection of changing the sword." Inuyasha stated. It wasn't a question. Shippou looked at Inuyasha, a little intimidated at his tone. He sounded like Sesshoumaru, for crying out loud.

Sakura looked him in the eye, "No. I tell you, I didn't think about it at all, and I don't know how it happened. I didn't even know the sword could do that."

"It's a nymphic katana, baka. What did you think?"

"Sit," Kagome said calmly. She looked at the hanyou on the floor. "Stop interrogating Sakura and help her. You are the only one familiar with swords." She was getting sick of his ranting at her friend, because it was often more accusatory than constructive.

Miroku wisely turned to the old miko. "Perhaps you know how Sakura unintentionally used her sword, Kaede-sama?"

" 'Tis a guess, monk. Her agitated state prompted the sword to help its master." Kaede nodded. Inuyasha got up from his position and growled.

"You have to learn to control yourself. I could smell the anger in you," he spoke to Sakura. "You used a technique you have never seen before. Only Hikari could do that. I say she came through and attacked, not you." The girl digested his words. They did make sense. The true master of the sword could definitely wield it like so and she was supposed to be the reincarnate.

Kaede didn't verify the theory, but she said it might be a possibility. They all agreed that these "uninspired" attacks are not too dangerous, if they only happened when Sakura was emotional. They could find the truth on their travels. Meanwhile, the attacks can be handy in battle. Sakura left the hut slightly comforted, but still troubled. That was how Kagome found her.

Flashback ends

"I wish I knew how the sword did that," Sakura answered Kagome's question. "I'm flattered and honored to be Hikari's reincarnate, but it feels like I'm doing everything wrong." Kagome reached over to hug her friend.

"You are doing much better than I did. I couldn't shoot for a month when I first got here. Inuyasha was muttering about that just now." She smiled. The girls got up to get their things before they went down the well. Sango was polishing her boomerang with Kirara and Shippou. Miroku was meditating outside. They found Inuyasha and Kaede deep in discussion in the hut. That was how they left them.

The girls climbed out of the well easily. Sakura left to go home by bus and Kagome waved goodbye from her front door.

Sakura found her parents at home eating dessert. Her mom got her a piece of cheesecake. As she ate her parents asked her about her stay in the feudal era. They were genuinely curious. Sakura told them everything minus the accidental attack. She excused herself to get to bed. Monday morning was arriving.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter, but the next one will have more plot, I promise… review, pretty please? 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me. All I own is the plot and a few original characters.

* * *

Sunlight poured into the big window of Sakura's room. She groaned as the alarm clock went off. Slowly, she rose and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The sleepy girl padded into her bathroom, dimly registering the state of her black and violet hair. She quickly went through her morning routine, as she pondered the strange dream she had last night. She dreamt she fell into a well and traveled back in time. She was supposed to be a reincarnation to a nymph, too. _I gotta stop the mythology for a while_, she thought. Sakura stepped into her room again to dress. She glanced at her dresser and did a classic double-take. She thought she saw a sword. _No way_. Her muscles protested as she lifted the katana. She winced. _It wasn't a dream after all.

* * *

_

Sakura restlessly endured her last class. The sensei was lecturing about trigonometry. Stifling a yawn, she jumped as the bell went, cutting the teacher short. She eagerly sprung from her seat and tried to catch Kagome's eye. Her friend was feverishly writing her notes. She finished and got up. Waving goodbye to some classmates, Sakura spoke quietly.

"Want to go to a dojo after school?" Her mom had told her this morning about a local training gym, and Sakura was dying to try it.

"Dojo? Why?" Kagome packed up her things. "So I can keep up with my training here and not listen to Inuyasha's complaints," she replied. Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"Competitive, much?" Sakura shook her head and grinned.

"More like determined to prove him wrong. I can already hear him talking about slacking off."

* * *

A few minutes later saw the girls walking in the streets of Tokyo. Sakura led the way to the _Dojo Maple and First_. Kagome laughed when her friend confessed about forgetting everything that had happened in the morning. She, too, nearly forgot when Sakura talked to her about the hanyou. Kagome liked it though; at least someone here can relate to her. Sakura showed her a towering building off the corner of an intersection. The dojo was on the fifth floor.

Sliding doors welcomed them as they stepped out of the elevator. The girls thanked the air conditioning after their walk in the city. They walked up to the receptionist and asked about membership. Her reply took a good 10 minutes to digest, but both friends found what they were looking for. Kagome signed up for a trial program that allowed her to try different weapons available in the dojo. Sakura opted for a more intense program She had five hours of session time during the week with an instructor for hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship, and unlimited gym time with the machines.

They found the locker room and changed quickly after choosing their permanent locker. It was a bonus promotion item. Kagome parted ways with Sakura when she found the archery rooms. Sakura walked on alone, finally finding what she was looking for. She slid the door open and stepped inside the spacious room.

She approved of the decor of the dojo: traditional sliding doors and closets were used with a modern palette of colors. The floor was not, however, the traditional mats. It was slightly rubbery and depressed only a bit when she stepped on it. It would prove less painful to fall here. Large windows displayed the view, as little as there was only five floors up. She could see her own apartment building, thanks to Inuyasha's training. Several men and women were already assembled in the room. Some paused to look at her, some of them men. _I'll have to find a more reserved outfit_, she thought dryly. She liked the sports bra and shorts combination.

Sakura heard someone approach the room before they entered. A youth opened the door, his muscle shirt proudly displaying the dojo's logo. He was fairly tall with a short haircut. _Fine build_, Sakura thought. He smiled at her, catching her off guard. After consulting the clipboard in his hand, he walked over to her and spoke.

"You're the new girl of the class?" his voice was slightly deep but still sounded young. Sakura nodded and introduced herself. "It's nice to see a young girl come in for this. Most squeal at the notion of sweat and movement." He laughed.

Sakura laughed in agreement, taking an immediate liking to the instructor. He asked a few more questions before leading her to the wooden katanas on the wall. Sakura hesitated when she laid her sword down, but decided she wouldn't need to use it.

She took up the offered sword and got into the ready stance.

* * *

Author's Note: give me some feedback people…is this fanfic good or bad? Please review… 


End file.
